


Score one, old man.

by MoonTearChild



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Impact Play, M/M, Porn With Plot, Under-negotiated Kink, bratty sub, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonTearChild/pseuds/MoonTearChild
Summary: Crypto finds out something about himself one day in a particularly infuriating match.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 5
Kudos: 90





	Score one, old man.

This entire thing was, to put it casually, ridiculously fucking stupid. This whole act, this rivalry, it never failed to get under Crypto's skin. God damn Elliott Witt.  _ Mirage _ . The man would drive him crazy long before the Syndicate hunting him down would. 

Yes, to put it plainly, Crypto was a dead man. Or rather, not quite dead, but instead clinging to a life raft where one more hit could pop the thing, and he was surrounded by sharp rocks. Not dead, but soon to be. Just one more tiny pinprick of annoyance, and he would drown in whatever deadly waters he had allowed himself to sail down. Because really, it was all his fault to begin with. He had made the first move after all, he had twisted the man's arm, wounded that egregious pride of his that kept Mirage functioning like a normal (if normal was even the correct word to use for the man who always seemed to be all smiles and flirtatious banter) human being. But no, more specifically, it was all his fault because he had allowed himself to catch feelings for the annoying trickster.

He was there for a purpose, an important goal, he had no time for petty  _ emotions _ . And yet there he was, mid-match, piloting his drone as per usual, stuck listening to Loba and said bastard that had caught his attention flirting like they're fifteen seconds from tearing off each others' clothes. He doesn't understand why people think he can't hear things when he's in drone view. No, he can hear everything, and the sound is enough to make him start grinding his teeth to avoid hissing out something along the lines of 'Watch out, Andrade, I know where you sleep.' because he had gone and gotten himself worked up over  _ that idiot _ . He realises that the threat of knowing where someone sleeps is a little less threatening and a whole lot more stupid when they're all tucked away in one confined space together like murderously driven peas in a gloomy apartment complex pod, but he stops the threat from leaving his tightly sealed lips so he supposes it doesn't matter regardless.

"Ya, no squads in the area." He says, voice a little more bitter and angry than even  _ he's _ used to, so that's exactly how he knows he's got it bad. He stands, brushing a spec of stray dirt off his jacket, and shoves his hands in his pockets, walking out of the building they were stationed in. Fuck Capitol City, fuck World's Edge, fuck the Apex games and especially fuck Loba fucking Andrade. 

' _ Very mature. _ ' His internal voice chides, and he tells that to fuck off too. He was in no mood to be lectured by his own brain. 

"Oh, we're moving?" Mirage asks, jogging to catch up to the hacker, who bristles, scowling. 

"Throwing jump drive!" Comes that irritating voice again, and Crypto thinks that if he glares any harder he'll rupture something. So instead, he rolls his eyes, when the all too familiar sound of heels clicking steadily behind him makes themselves known, and presses onwards up the bank. 

Was it illegal to throw your teammate into one of the conveniently placed lava vents? He's starting to think that maybe it shouldn't be, and while he's all too aware he's acting like a petulant child that didn't get exactly what they wanted, he's entirely unsure of how to stop it. No time for petty emotions. A dead man. Perhaps he was wrong, perhaps he was already drowning in the water, and Loba Andrade was the one watching while flicking one of those meticulously maintained braids over her shoulder with a smirk that cooed out ' _ better luck next time _ '.

"We should get to a vantage point." Mirage exclaims, admiring the flashy looking skin on his longbow. "Could do some damage up there." 

"Lovely idea." Loba purrs in response, and Crypto is ready to throw  _ himself _ in the vents. They settle on one of those drill towers, confined all together in a ridiculously small space and the smell of Loba's perfume is slowly choking him. He debates classifying the stuff as about as hazardous a material as Nox's gas, but he knows he doesn't quite have the certification to do so. Either way his nose is itching as he pulls out Hack, and begins to survey the area. The banners say there's a squad about, and he doesn't want to be caught off guard, not now, not today. He looks about, and finds no trace of whoever was sharing their territory, so he recalls his drone and sits back. Not like he was of much help with two close range weapons. 

And after a moment or two of inactivity, his eyes fall to Mirage. The trickster was staring down the scope of his rifle, focused and looking as unfairly handsome as ever. Life was cruel to Tae Joon Park, to say the least. 

The smell of perfume grows stronger, and he realises he must have been staring for longer than a few seconds because Loba is leaning in close, pushing her bust against his arm with a smirk on those rouge painted lips, and she whispers in his ear in a way that makes him want to shiver, and not in the good way. "Eyes on the prize, beautiful." 

He bites back the urge to say something dumb like ' _ They already are, back off.' _ And simply scowls, shouldering away from her to check the other side of the vantage point. Everything was all clear, well, except for his thoughts, which were muddied beyond recognition. 

God damn Elliott Witt. 

He's going about his usual business, scowling with his hands in his pockets, eyes piercing Loba's back with his gaze as they move with the ring, and before he has time to prepare Mirage is siddling up beside him. 

"What's the matter, kid? Not get your caffeine fix today?" He's aware that's probably a dig at him disguised as concern, but the idea that Mirage paid attention to his morning routines made him feel nauseous with butterflies in his stomach. No, he'd had his coffee, he was just lovesick, feeling more and more like the scared man he really was than his facade of a tough emotionless hacker. He wanted to say  _ "No, I'm just jealous that your eyes are paying more attention to her ass than my face" _ but what really leaves his mouth is "Shut up, Witt. Your voice is irritating." Because Tae Joon Park is nothing if not predictable. Call it self sabotage, or idiotic, or whatever else you will, but he was predictable in all the worst ways, and he cringes when Mirage stops walking beside him to hang back after his attempt at conversation. Great going, dumbass. He swears his brain detects the first signs of happiness he's felt in years, and hits that massive red self destruction button that says ' _ You don't deserve this, and now you're going to fuck it up _ .'

Needless to say he didn't miss the irony of feeling most comfortable when uncomfortable, since every moment since being framed had been nothing but anxiety and misery. If anything ever got too relaxed, too calm, he began to panic. Because anything going well meant it was about to go wrong, and he needed to be prepared, always prepared, so that nothing could ever surprise him again. And that’s why he had so much hatred for once certain yellow-jumpsuited trickster.

His feelings for the man had appeared entirely out of the blue, leaving him desperately grasping for an out he couldn’t find, and maybe he had begun to think there simply wasn’t one. He was trapped like a scared child at the bottom of a well that was quickly filling with water, and he most certainly didn’t know how to swim.

He’s shaken rather abruptly from his dark thought by a cry of surprise, and Tae Joon turns, thinking Loba had finally been taken down a peg to everybody else’s level by eating shit in those ridiculous heels- but then before he can pull Hack out to risk an EMP, he’s being shot at. The enemy team is closing in fast, Bangalore and Pathfinder, and he makes a hasty split second decision to turn on his heel and run. If he could dive for cover behind a nearby rock formation just long enough to activate his drone, he might have a chance to take the team by surprise and flip this in their favour. He’s barely pulled the drone from its holster, when the all too familiar feeling of being filled with lead catches him off guard. Fuck, how had he forgotten about the third? Octane leers over him with that freaky jester looking mask, and he flinches as he waits to be shot again, or to feel the impact of a grenade, but instead he hears a crunch, and a cry of pain. Opening his eyes, Tae Joon is greeted with the sight of the very man he was hesitant to see, and at this point he’d rather suffer the grenade at point blank range than deal with his feelings. And then Mirage is kneeling down over him, stowing that dumb mini Mirage statue he’d been carrying around for the last few weeks and the thing is smeared with Octavio’s blood. He feels the all too familiar feeling of the syringe in his chest, and he can’t help but moan in pain as the emergency adrenaline flooded his system, causing his legs to jolt uncomfortably when feeling is returned to them all at once, and it fucking  _ hurts _ . There’s no time for ‘ _ thank you’s _ ’ because Loba’s out there being shot and while that might be what Tae’s inner demons are begging for, it certainly isn’t good for their chances at winning. But something is still holding him back, and Elliott doesn't seem too quick to move either. 

"Gomowa, old man. It seems you are good for something after all." He shrugs as Mirage pulls him back to his feet, and the blood rushing to his head makes him feel dizzy. The trickster's face curls into a snarl, and he snaps back at him.

"Whatever, try not to be such a stupid little boy next time." 

And Tae Joon freezes, because what Elliott just said had went straight to his cock. 

If there's one thing to be known about Elliott Witt, it’s that what comes out of his mouth is not necessarily the words he had meant to say. Sometimes things got mixed up in his brain, got lost along the way and more often than not he found himself tripping on his own tongue. 

Tae Joon can see what he was going for, another playful jab at the age dynamic that would have left him rolling his eyes but… Well, needless to say Tae Joon had quickly discovered something about himself after those words had been spoken. Namely that he liked it. A lot. He couldn't help but suck his lower lip between his teeth, trying not to let out any verbal indication that he had enjoyed being scolded like that, because his physical situation was already awkward enough. 

And what's worse?

Elliott could see it. His pants were skin tight, and just a quick peek downwards would reveal his shame. Crypto was frozen in place, simply staring back at Mirage and waiting for the inevitable rejection, to be told he was fucking weird and that the man no longer wanted him around. He wouldn't have been surprised. But instead, Elliott smirks, and is about to say something when a grenade rolls to a stop at their feet. 

Step one of any game in the arena - make sure the enemy doesn't revive their fallen teammates. 

The medical bay check ups that came as a compulsory little side gig were tedious to say the least, especially now that Tae couldn't stop fidgeting, moving to mess with the puzzle-cube-stroke-drone-controller he kept in his coat pocket. He just wanted to leave, sneak to his room, and possibly try and drown himself in the shower. He didn't think he could face Elliott again, not after that. 

When he's finally given the all clear to leave, he checks either side down the hallway before stepping out of the infirmary. The coast was clear.

Or so it seemed. He barely takes three steps down the hall when he's grabbed by the collar, and shoved rather unceremoniously against the wall. By instinct, he moves to kick out, but there's a body pressed so close to his he can barely breathe. When he opens his eyes, he groans, because of course Mirage would seek him out. Why wouldn't he? Mock him and make him feel bad, because that's what Mirage did. Make jokes.

"Talk to me, kid. What the fuck was that back there?" He asks, and Tae Joon can't help the glare that breaks out across his features.

"I could ask you the same,  _ Elliott _ ." He snarls, and Mirage scoffs.

"Oh come on, like I knew you would get turn- Mmph!" Crypto moves fast, flipping their positions so that Mirage was the one pinned against the wall, and his hand is quick to cover Mirage's mouth, looking about for any sign of being watched. 

"You do not mention this to anyone. Understand me, Witt?" He hisses, more fury in his voice than he had ever even heard himself, and the man nods beneath his hand, wide eyed. Crypto removes his hand. 

"I could help you." Mirage pants, "Get you off." 

Tae Joon can barely believe his ears.

"I don't take kindly to your jokes." 

"I'm serious! Honest!" Mirage exclaims. "Just- I have a request." 

Crypto tilts his head, looking blasely at the man.

"Go on." He says, deadpan. Elliott squirms against the wall.

"I-It's kind of…" He stutters, face heating. "I mean...You don't have to if it's not-"

"Spit it out, Witt. I haven't got all day." 

"I want you to call me daddy." 

Tae Joon's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates, and then they shut, and he groans. Fantastic. Another reason why Elliott fucking Witt was attractive. Mirage is about to apologise for the whole thing when Crypto speaks up.

"Your room or mine?" And fuck if that wasn't the perfect invitation. 

“Mine’s closer.” Elliott croaks out, suddenly finding it hard to think with the head on his shoulders when he grabs the man by the hand and pulls him down the hall. Crypto practically slams the door behind him, already half hard in his pants because  _ fuck, was this really happening _ ? He’s getting quickly pinned against the wall, bucking out against Elliott to chase delicious friction with a grunt, scratching down the shaved back of Elliott’s head and down his neck, gripping the man’s shoulders with force. 

“Take off that ridiculous jumpsuit and fuck me already, old man.” He snarls, and Elliott easily grips the man’s slender wrists in one large hand, the other reaching for the pretty pattern of cybernetics around the hacker’s neck. 

“Think you forgot something, Kid.” He growls, squeezing in a firm grip just shy of entirely cutting off his oxygen. “Say it nicely and maybe I’ll bite.”

“Fuck you.” Crypto spits, and Elliott grins. So this is the game the man wanted to play? Fine by him, he could play rough. 

“You want me to bruise your pretty face, hmm?” He asks, and looks right into the man’s eyes, looking for his consent. He didn’t want to fuck this up, but all he sees is longing, and when the man bites his lip, smirking, he knows he has his answer. He lifts the hand from the man’s throat, winding back a little to slap the man’s cheek, making sure not to clip his ear, and he revels in the sound it makes, how the man’s head snaps to the side. “Now, baby. I think you should ask me again.  _ Properly _ this time, you hear?” He asks, calm and cool, and the pretty red mark is already blooming across the man’s face, along with the blush that spreads down the man’s neck into the gaps where the cybernetics meet real flesh, and it’s cute, Elliott thinks.

“Try harder.” The hacker scoffs, and Elliott is quick to obey, grabbing the man by the hair and moving a foot to kick the back of the man’s knee, forcing him to kneel. Crypto looks shocked, momentarily, anyways, and then he’s licking his lips, grinning. “Someone’s eager.”

The man’s cool calm act is quickly frustrating him, and he tugs again, sending him sprawling to the floor, and he works on tugging the hacker’s pants and boxers down as one, growling and huffing at the stupid belts he wore that slowed his way. 

“I’m gonna make you beg for it, beg for me like the slut you are.” He huffs, eyeing the bare skin as it appears, and then he’s reeling back his hand again to lay a harsh smack against the man’s ass, watching with delight as it jiggles with the impact of the hit. Crypto gasps, leaning away from the slap, but he’s held there by the hand in his hair, and Elliott’s about to double check if everything that was happening really was okay, but then the man leans back, shaking his ass with a moan of   
“Is that all you’ve got, Witt? Maybe I should find someone better suited for-”

He cuts him off with another hit, this one even harder, and grins at the cry the hacker lets out.   
“There we go, keep making those noises for me, baby boy. Tell daddy how much you like being tamed with his hand.” He coos, delivering a few more swift hits to the man’s flesh, alternating between each cheek with differing strengths, sometimes waiting a second or two between the next hit to keep him guessing. Admiring the redness on his skin, Elliott presses in close to Tae’s ass, letting the hacker feel just how hard he was. “You gonna be good and tell daddy what you want yet?” He asks, raising a brow, and Crypto huffs, looking away into the corner of the room where, apparently, things were much more interesting. Elliott tugs once, softly, on the mans’ choppy locks, drawing his attention and slowly bringing him up onto his knees, arching his back until he’s pressed against Elliott’s chest with the column of his throat bared so beautifully. “Use your words or I’ll leave you like this. I have all day.” He says, low and patient, and Crypto whines, swallowing harshly and opening his mouth, as if the words pained him to say.

“...Daddy, please…”

“Please  _ what _ , Crypto? Come on.” He mumbles close to the man’s ear, trailing his lips down the side of the man’s neck in a way that makes the hacker shudder.

“Please… Please touch me.” Elliott chuckles lowly in response.

“Oh, but baby, I  _ am _ touching you.” His hand encircles the man’s throat, squeezing once before making a slow descent downwards, across the man’s breastbone and lower, fingers dancing at the waistband of the man’s pants which was held up only by the hacker’s straining cock. “Unless, of course, you mean touch you here.” The smirk is audible in Mirage’s voice even if Crypto can’t see it, and his eyes close in wait. “Pull down your pants and jerk off your pretty little cock, until you spill… Or better yet, rub you through them until you make a mess, really show you who’s in charge here.”

That gets the man whining, and the evil little glint in Elliott’s eye suggests he might just follow through on his word if the man didn’t break soon.

“Daddy please, touch my cock, do anything, please!”

And there it was.

“Anything?” He asks, smirking, and Crypto nods almost frantically. “You’d let daddy fuck you?” Crypto whimpers at the question, and Elliott twists the grip in his hair, turning his head harshly to the side and delivering another slap to his face, though not as harsh as the first. “Answer the question, Hyeon.”

“Yes! Yes, I want you to fuck me! Wanna be spread open on daddy’s cock.” He whines, and Elliott can’t help but moan.

“Good boy. Don’t move.” He hums, pulling away from the man to begin unstrapping his gear, kicking off his shoes and unbuckling his various protective equipment, bit by bit, like a strip tease. Crypto whines, shuffling on his knees to get more comfortable. “That wasn’t a  _ suggestion _ , Hyeon.” Elliott growls, taking a step in to entangle his hand in Crypto’s already messy hair, tugging it taut and delivering another, harsher hit to the other side of the man’s face, frowning. “Let’s try that again, shall we? Maybe you didn’t hear me. Don’t. Move.” He grits out between clenched teeth, and once he's sure the man will obey, he begins to undress again. Eventually, he's down to just the jumpsuit, and he reaches for the zipper at the base of his neck, eyes on Crypto's face the entire time, simply admiring the way blotchy red marks had already taken dominion of his cheeks. It would bruise, and people would ask questions. Elliott couldn't wait. 

He tugs down the zipper, and slowly pulls the fitted fabric from his arms, revealing dark skin as he gradually tugged it down, bit by bit. He knew damn well the man's eyes were focused on the bulge in the yellow padded material, and how clear it was that he was hard. He can't help the smirk that tugs at his lips when Crypto groans deep in his throat at the hair that spattered his chest, and he watches as the man's eyes follow it down, until he's kicking off the jumpsuit and left in a plain black jockstrap that hugged his cock perfectly, highlighting the tenting in the fabric. "Coat off." He says, hand teasing at the waistband of his underwear before drifting lower, gripping and palming himself, eyes hooded and tongue poking between plush lips. Crypto can't help but obey, shedding it after a second of hesitation and setting it aside. "Good boy." Elliott coos, turning to rummage in a side table near the sofa, and Crypto uses the time to not so subtly stare at the man's ass. It was well rounded, perky and given definition from the band that sat just below it, and Tae Joon imagined that if he were to grab it, it would be well muscled too.

Elliott turns back around with a bottle of lube in hand, and moves back towards the hacker, almost menacing with the sense of power he conveyed, but he was calm. Crypto couldn't help but feel anxious, but strangely secure. He knew he was safe, in good hands, and if he were to demand to stop, the man would obey. Elliott crouches behind the man, setting a hand between his shoulder blades to coax him down to rest his elbows against the cool floor, on his knees with his legs spread. He felt so exposed, despite practically being fully clothed, only his ass on display with his tight black jeans pulled just below his cheeks, cock still trapped. It felt so… Dirty, and exciting. The familiar sound of a lid clicking open reaches his ears, and he tries his best to relax, hissing when the cold lube is drizzled over his hole. Elliott simply traces the tip of a finger there, rubbing the liquid in and teasing him until his breath is coming in slightly quicker, harsher pants. And then he pushes in. Not much, just to the first knuckle, but Crypto still moans, head hung low to where his forehead almost touches the wood of the floor, and he feels the man slowly push deeper. Elliott's fingers were thicker than his own, and the man seemed to realise that, or at least be a very kind and considerate fuck, because he pauses there, waiting for the hacker to adjust until he breathes a sigh of relief. But Elliott still doesn't move. 

"Ya, what's the hold up?" He asks, craning his neck to look back, and he simply sees the trickster staring back at him, looking leisurely. 

"Beg for it." 

Tae Joon can't help but huff. He thought they were well past that by now. He's quick to obey though, being just on the wrong side of impatient to hasten things along. 

"Fuck me with your fingers daddy, spread me open." He moans, rocking back a little to tease, and Elliott slaps his ass again, making him gasp. He was already sore there, and he knew he'd have trouble sitting tomorrow. 

"Stay still, you don't get to fuck yourself on me. But, since you asked so nicely." Elliott hums, crooking his finger, and Crypto moans, head dropping again and he bites onto the back of his hand. Had it really been so long that he was so sensitive? Apparently so. Elliott spends a few more seconds prepping him before pulling out to add more lube to his hand. "You want another finger in your tight little hole, baby?" Mirage asks, voice all mock sweet, and Tae Joon is too far gone at this point to care. He whines out a needy ' _ mhmm _ ' and, as if realising the error of his ways, follows it up quickly.

"Yes, daddy." 

"Good boy. You learn so quickly." Elliott chuckles, and grants his wish, spreading the man open more and giving him time to adjust. Crypto just hoped he wouldn't have to beg after every finger. After a moment, Elliott scissors the digits, and Tae Joon moans, thighs quivering. He felt like he could easily come apart on two of the man’s fingers alone, never mind what was waiting for him below Mirage's underwear. They slowly work into him, spreading and brushing his prostate until he feels like he couldn't possibly take any more teasing, and then Elliott's spreading him wider. Tae Joon is left wondering just how big the man's cock really is. He relents after letting the hacker adjust, pulling his hand away and grabbing the bottle of lube again to slick up, underwear discarded.

"Please, can't take it much longer, need your cock-" He whines, and then he’s cut off by the hand that wraps around his neck, and then the blunt head of Elliott's dick is rubbing at his hole, catching the rim and almost slipping inside, and he lets out a dry sob. " _ Daddy _ ." 

And that's all it takes for Elliott to push in, making Crypto cry out in pleasure at the sheer stretch, eyes rolling back in his head. His cock throbs when Elliott's grip on his throat tightens again, and he knew he wouldn't last long. Crypto is grateful for the extra prep, though because Elliott was  _ big _ , not like he was complaining at all. He felt so stretched, so deliciously full, and that was all before Elliott had even began to fuck him properly. He rolls his hips back against the man, and earns a slap to his thigh for the pleasure. 

"You're not very good at following instructions are you, Hyeon? Hmm? How many times do I have to tell you not to fuck youself on me." He growls, pushing in close so that his chest is draped over the man's back, hand squeezing tighter around his neck. "You don't deserve it. You will take what I give you and beg for anything else, you understand me?" He asks, voice low and strict in the hacker’s ear, and the man can't help but nod, sobbing out in need.

Eventually though, Elliott relents and begins the slow pull out, doing his best to make it as teasing and torturous as possible before pushing back inside, never picking up speed just to get the hacker pleading for him. He wanted to hear him cry, and beg and plead for him to fuck him harder. 

"Please."

"You'll have to do better than that, Crypto. Otherwise I might just lose interest, go find something better to do with my time." He takes the man's earlobe between his teeth, sucking on the synthskin and that simple action draws a shaky moan from the man. 

"Elliott- Daddy, please, I need it so badly! I swear I'll be a good little boy and take your cock so well just please fuck me. I want to feel how daddy used me when I sit tomorrow." He whines, tears beginning to fall on his cheeks, and Elliott can’t help but smirk, feeling successful. Breaking in a bratty sub was never easy, but that just made things all the more rewarding. 

"Good boy, Hyeon." 

Crypto was so far gone into his head space, he almost debated telling Elliott his real name, just to hear him say it, to hear Elliott call him a good boy in that tone that made him want to do anything the man asked, but thankfully, he withheld. The trickster had begun to pick up the pace, fucking into him quicker and quicker until the steady sound of skin against skin could be heard, intermingled with their sounds of pleasure. He was already close, biting on the skin of his hand to try and muffle his moans, but Elliott was having none of that, tugging at his hair to make sure he heard him.

"Wh-What if someone-  _ Ah _ ! Hears?!" He gasps, eyes rolling back in his skull when the man's cock begins to milk his prostate. Elliott growls, biting the hacker's throat. 

"Let them. Let everyone know you belong to me." He snarls, and that's all it takes. Just the idea that, for now at least, Tae Joon was Elliott's, that tips him over the edge. He cums with a cry of Elliott's name, spilling inside his underwear and his cock keeps twitching, as if it was unsatisfied with how it had came. Elliott fucks him through it, making him oversensitive and shaky, simply laying with his cheek pressed against the floor in an effort to cool down, eyes closed to pretend that this was something more than a quick fuck between two people who would probably never speak again after this. "F-Fuck, fu-uck, baby boy I'm so close. Gonna cum, gonna-  _ fuck _ !" Elliott pulls out, letting go of Crypto's throat to begin jerking his cock, thumb spreading open Tae’s messy, pliant hole with his other hand. The growl-like moan he lets out as he cums is the hottest damn thing Tae Joon had ever heard, but he realises with some sadness that most of the man’s release hadn't even spilled inside, mostly dripping from his rim. And then Elliott's pulling those too tight jeans back up, standing with a satisfied sigh. "Now, go walk back to your room with all that cum running down your legs." He coos, patting the man almost teasingly on the ass as he stumbles to his feet, feeling thoroughly tired out. "And better be quick, baby boy, wouldn’t want someone to see now, would we?” The man smirks, but it just feels bitter now. The moment was over, and now he had to go back to pretending that this didn't happen, that he didn't have an overwhelming urge to step forward and capture those plush lips, demand that the man love him back, or even just pretend to, just for a little while longer. 

Instead, he says nothing, nodding, and he heads for the door. Tae Joon Park walks down the hall quickly, eyes glued to the floor, and for the first time in a long time, he simply lets himself feel. No anger, no outrage, just sorrow. It was probably for the best anyways, right? What with his mission to destroy the games, he couldn't have a single distraction. He didn't deserve a single shred of happiness until his job was done.


End file.
